peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Story
Yoshi's Story is a game from PBG's childhood. Synopsis Sometimes you just have to play a happy game from your childhood. PBG introduces Yoshi's Story. PBG tries to convince a grumpy version of himself to come play Yoshi's Story. Grumpy PBG refuses, and PBG says that he will play later. PBG begins to go through the story, and states that the game needs to specify which island the game is talking about. The Super Happy Tree is more of a vine with fruit on it. All Yoshi's have to do eat fruit and be happy. Why are Yoshi's eggs used as ammo? Are the Yoshi's throwing their babies at enemies? PBG compares the adorableness to the PokéPark 2 commercial. PBG beats the level. This game seems to be very easy. The game gets terrifying in the second level. PBG thinks the red Yoshi would do the best in the lava stage, but it dies in the lava. PBG makes the mistake of ground pounding in the same spot twice. PBG is amused by the cotton candy boss as it heals Yoshi when licked. PBG tries to show this to grumpy PBG who tells him to shut up. PBG struggled to get past the singular pixelated bees. PBG escapes his death from being squished somehow. He gets down to the last Yoshi to get to the boss. He dies. PBG gets the red Yoshi back. But he sucks it up as well. PBG makes a poem and gets beaten up. PBG ends the video rocking out with a hoodie, some glasses and a SNES. PBG's paper about Yoshi's Story Yoshi's Story 5/3/2012 Prof. PBG Yoshi's Story Paper I really like Yoshi's Story. It's a fun game that has eggs in it. Who doesn't like eggs? Eggs are great. I with that I had eggs all the time. Baby Bowser is a mean guy, and I don't like him, in face I don't like him so much, that I'm writing a run-on sentence because I just don't want to bother stopping to put a period because I hate him so much. Just a second, I need to eat a donut. Okay, I'm done, that was good. I should eat donuts more often. I heard donuts give you cancer, is that true? Oh well, I guess I'm getting cancer because I love me some donuts. I'm gonna start writing in larger font so that I can finish this faster. I'm gonna write in bold too, because that's just fun. How many Yoshi's are in this game? I can count six. One, two, three, four, five, six. I could count higher than that, but I don't see any more. So that would be cheating. Yoshi A, Yoshi B, Yoshi C, Yoshi L, and Yoshi K. Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing them with me? Pretty please? So anyway, Yoshi's Story is a game, the end. PBG's notes on the page are: at Prof. PBG, he says "Mention how cool I am!!". mean guy is underlined with the note "But how mean IS he?". The bold section says "I like the bold here.". The with in the with is crossed out as it should be wish. The Yoshi K also has a cross on it. The overall grade is B- with the notes "Nice try, but you gotta specify!!! You'll get it next time, Timmy." There is a face at the bottom of the page. Category:Reviews Category:Videos